


Saving All Your Sunshine

by ilcocoabean



Series: Where We Rule the World [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Minecraft, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcocoabean/pseuds/ilcocoabean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How much did Michael take when he accidentally took Ray's experience orbs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving All Your Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Right then, so this is backstory and mostly me taking liberties with Minecraft lore. Title comes from [This is Everything](http://vimeo.com/4800025) by Tegan & Sera which I shamelessly listened to on repeat while writing this.
> 
> Read @ [LJ](http://sandedletters.livejournal.com/14851.html).

Michael's hands curled and recurled into fists as he paced outside the dirt house. Ryan and Caleb were inside talking to Ray and had been in there for quite some time. Geoff and Jack were standing nearby but clear of Michael's path; they held swords in their hands and unease was set in their shoulders. Gavin leaned against his own house and he kept switching from fiddling with his scarf to hovering over the sword tucked away in the sheath looped into his belt.

Ray's respawn hadn't been quiet and although he hadn't come out of the house brandishing a sword, he was far from trusting. They had found him hidden in a corner of the house, hyperventilating and in the middle of a panic attack, which, given how much he'd lost, was not at all surprising. He was weak now, probably experiencing the fever that always came with a respawn. Ray would dream of shadows that would haunt him and voices that he'd never remember. And it was all Michael's fault because when Ray's body had disintegrated those experience orbs had no one but Michael to latch onto.

He ran his fingers through his hair and bit the inside of his cheek. Michael wanted to scream. He shouldn't have jumped after Ray. He should have stayed where he was and allowed him to fall, instead of trying to save him. He and Gavin were only meant to tail him and make sure he was doing the quest Geoff sent him on. They weren't supposed to interfere. Yet Michael had thought he would have been able to make it and...

fallingfallingohshitohfuckfalling triggered a series of distorted images in his head. There were so many thoughts and memories that didn't belong to him. He stared down at the ground and gripped Mogar tucked away in its sheath. How much had he taken?

Finally the door creaked open and Ryan emerged. He closed the door behind him and Michael moved back a little, allowing him to walk over to Geoff.

“He's fine,” Ryan said once the others had moved in closer to listen. “Those roses he keeps seemed to have calmed him some.”

“He didn't try to attack either of you?” Geoff asked, eyes narrowing.

Ryan shook his head. “No. We explained as much as we could and he seemed to buy it.”

Unable to hold back longer, Michael asked, hesitant. “Does he... remember anything?”

Ryan shrugged. “He didn't talk to us much. Just asked where his survival clothes were.” Ryan smiled at Michael a little. “It was a good thing you brought those with you. Who knows what could have happened? Told him, we could take them to a priest to be repaired first thing tomorrow. He said he'd think about it.”

“Okay.” Geoff nodded. “For the next week we'll take turns keeping an eye on him until his clothes are repaired. Then if he wants to, he can leave.”

“What?” Gavin stepped forward, confused. “But he's great. We can't let him go. Michael knows him!”

“We don't know if he remembers Michael.” Geoff said shortly. “And we're _not_ going to force him to stay.”

“But—!”

“You're on watch after Caleb.” Geoff snapped. “Now shut up before I make you finish what Ray's task.”

Gavin's mouth closed immediately but not after a huffy pout. “I still think we should let him stay.” 

Geoff rolled his eyes and turned to Michael, expression softening a little. “You should get some rest.”

Michael reined in his glare and instead crossed his arms. “When do I take watch?”

Geoff made a face. There was a flash of pity which was quickly replaced by worry. “You don't have to. Jack can cover after Gavin.”

“No,” Michael said firmly. “I'll go after Gavin.”

Geoff sighed and shrugged. “Fine.”

**. . .**

Unable to sleep Michael dedicated his night to smelting the iron Ray had collected. No matter what Ray's intention were in caves, he could never overlook any iron he came across. He smiled a little at the amount of ingots he managed to get from the ores. However his smile faded when he glanced outside. Gavin was walking out of his house and walking in the direction of the dirt house.

It was a fairly simple schedule. Gavin would stay with Ray through the morning allowing Caleb to rest for the night before he headed off to the village with Ray's clothing (Ray had finally relented once he knew who they were). Michael would take over for Gavin and come the evening Jack would take over, then Ryan the next morning, and Geoff the following evening before cycling back to Gavin. Caleb would be gone a few days given that the distance between Achievementburg and the nearest village with a priest was about a day's walk and the young man could only travel during the daylight.

Michael sat down on his bed and tried to ignore the headache he sensed was coming on. He knew sooner or later the pain would get to him and he'd have to lie down. The last time he'd respawned, and recovered his own experience orbs he was out for a week. 

Once memories were separated from a person, they became something else; an entire separate being that could sense when another person was in the vicinity. They'd fight to become a part of anyone else even if they weren't the original owner. Initially there wouldn't be any pain but as soon as night came, there it was. Maybe the guilt of taking what wasn't yours caused the fever to begin. No one was quite sure.

Michael knew it was about to begin. The headaches were the first warning, then the chills and finally the dreams would come. He buried his face in his hands and waited.

**.**

Michael jolted awake to the sound of plates crashing to the floor.

“Oh bugger.”

Blinking in confusion Michael glanced over at Gavin. He was crouched over the mess of food on the floor, wincing as their eyes met.

“Sorry?” Gavin offered, sheepish. “Don't suppose you'll pretend you didn't hear that and just go back to sleep will you?”

“What are you doing here?” Michael asked, rubbing his eyes.

“Well, I'm making you breakfast!” Gavin said, voice suddenly cheerful and louder, now that it looked like Michael was awake. “Geoff took your watch by the way and told me to keep an eye on you. So, here I am.”

Michael shot up. “He WHAT?!”

“Whoa, Michael.” Gavin lifted his hands placatingly. “Calm down.”

“I told him I'd take it!” Michael rose off the bed. “I can handle it. It's not like it's a big deal or anything.”

“Well,” Gavin began. “He came in to wake you but he said you were out cold. It's not uncommon for you to be exhausted after taking Ray's experience orbs. Once when I respawned Jack accidentally took mine and he was out like a light. Ryan had to carry him all the way back to Achievement City—hey there.” Gavin blinked in confusion as Michael moved toward the door. “Where are you going?”

Michael rolled his eyes. “I'm going over there and I'm going to watch over Ray and—”

“Don't be an idiot,” Gavin said. “Geoff's got it.”

“That's not the point Gavin,” Michael bit out. “I said I'd do it.”

Gavin stepped closer. “No one's saying you can't. Just seems silly of you to go over there now that Geoff is. Ray might get nervous or something and think something was up.”

Michael was silent for a few moments before he sighed. “God you might be right.”

“Of course I am.” Gavin smiled and reached out to touch Michael's shoulder. “Now come on, I made us sandwiches.”

**.**

It wasn't uncommon for Gavin to visit Michael. Ever since he had saved Gavin's life and prevented another respawn, Gavin had taken to hanging out with him whenever he wasn't busy with chores or whatever. They'd talk mostly and sometimes Gavin brought maps with him, pointing out Geoff's projects for the city and the rails they were planning to build. So really it wasn't that out of the ordinary for Gavin to hang out in Michael's house.

What was out of the ordinary was for Gavin to announce they would be baking for the afternoon. Gavin was not the best assistant for baking or any type of cooking (the same sandwiches he claimed to have made were actually from Jack, he later reluctantly admitted) and if he was honest Michael didn't even think Gavin knew what the recipe was for bread let alone a cake.

“Ray doesn't like cake,” Michael said.

“What?” Gavin blinked, perplexed. “Who doesn't like cake?”

“Ray.” Michael shrugged.

“Okay then.” Gavin said, slowly. “How about cookies?”

“Those are okay.” Michael nodded. “He likes my cookies.... Or 'liked' I should say. I don't know if he still—”

“He remembers you.” Gavin said suddenly. “He didn't talk much before but I guess that's because of the fever. With me, he was perfectly all right. He asked if he was really in Achievement City. Couldn't believe it. Poor sod said he'd traveled a while to get here and it was only because you sent that letter.” Gavin turned to Michael. “Did you guys really grow up together?”

Michael was silent, allowing the information to sink in. Those experience orbs hadn't been much then. Ray must have had something engraved by a priest before making the trip to Achievement City. That smart bastard. He felt the tension in his shoulders ease a little and he even let out a quiet sigh of relief. Thank fuck.

Gavin's head tilted to the side, confused. “Michael?”

Michael started. He shook himself mentally before replying. “Uh, yeah. We did. Sort of. I lived in a village at the bottom of a ravine, Ray lived in a village by a forest about two days out from mine. I traded him coal for food. I was there when he got his survival clothes engraved with his memories and he was there when I got Mogar engraved too.” Michael smiled at the memory. “He even helped me mine out the diamond for it.”

“Hmm.” Gavin turned to his chest and, surprisingly enough, managed to take out the correct ingredients for cookies. “Must have been nice.”

“It was.” Michael agreed, taking over Gavin's pseudo mixing of the batter. “He had his own farm and his bread was awesome. And at night the sunset was beautiful from Ray's roof. He built his house himself, second floor and all. Real roomy.”

Gavin made a noncommittal noise and sat down, watching Michael carry on with the cookies. “You must be happy to have him here then.”

“Of course I am.” Michael replied.

Michael worked in silence, relishing the familiar scent of cookies. Gavin tapped on the table and jiggled his foot a little but otherwise said nothing. An easy silence slipped between them and soon enough the cookies were done. Michael rummaged through his chest before producing two glasses. He ran across the lawn to Ryan's house, knowing Edgar had probably been milked earlier that day.

He returned with a bucket of milk instead and was surprised to see that Gavin hadn't touched a single cookie. Instead Gavin was staring at the wall above him where one of his paintings hung—a gift he'd given to Michael when he was accepted into the city.

“Gavin?”

He started and shook his head a little. “Sorry. I was just thinking.”

“Whoa,” Michael's eyes widened comically. “Seriously?”

“Oh shut up.” Gavin rolled his eyes. 

Glasses served with milk, Michael turned to his chest to grab a bag. When he looked back, he saw Gavin chewing and already reaching for another cookie. Slapping Gavin's hand away from the plate, Michael separated some cookies. He had every intention of throwing the bag at Ray's face. Michael was sure he'd get a laugh out of that. He divided the rest of the cookies between himself and Gavin, but he knew Gavin would try to steal a couple from his plate. As long as there was enough milk to take to Ray, Michael didn't particularly care.

“Well I guess my work here is done.” Gavin announced once he finished his last cookie. “I'm exhausted.”

“Work?” Michael echoed. “What work? You didn't do anything.”

“Hmm.” Gavin stood and stretched. He considered his painting again. “Hey do you think Ray would like a painting?”


End file.
